parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis and the Buddymunks
Justin Quintanilla's TV Spoof and Movie-spoof of "Alvin & The Chipmunks". Cast: * Dennis Mitchell The Menace as Alvin Seville * Macaulay Culkin as Simon Seville * Dewey Wilkerson as Theodore Seville * Cindy Brady as Brittany Miller * Anna Chlumsky as Jeanette Miller * Elle And Dakota Fanning as Eleanor Miller * Steve Martin as Dave Seville * Mara Wilson as Miss Miller and lots more! Episdoes The Dennis Show * Good Neighbor/Jokes * Ostrich/Self-Preservation * Squares/Glass * Sam Valiant, Private Nose/The Chair * Overworked Gabe/The West * Dennis' Curse/The Baseball * Dennis' Alter-Ego/The Bathtub * Stanley the Eagle/The Wife * Fancy/Flight * Sam Valiant: Real Estate/The Baby * Dude Ranch/The Stove * Camping Trip/Music * Bentley Van Rolls/First Aid * The Whistler/Electricity * Lovesick Dave/Egypt * Jungle Rhythm/The Bed * Dewey's Dog/The Telephone * Hillbilly Son/Do-it-Yourself * Little League/The Time Machine * Eagle in Love/The Shoe * Mickey's Studio/Physical Fitness * Haunted House/The Ship * Sir Dennis/This is Your Life * Good Manners /The Birthday Party * Eagle Music/Self-Defense * Disc Jockey/Crashcupland Dennis & The Buddymunks * The B-Team * The Buddyettes * Uncle Danny Tanner * Rock 'n' Robot * The Television Stars * The Cruise * The Buddymunks Story * Mr. Fabulous * Grandpa and Grandma Buddy * Unidentified Flying Buddymunk * Mother's Day * The Buddy-Punks * From Here to Fraternity * Urban Buddymunk * The Incredible Shrinking Steve Martin * Angelic Dennis * The Trouble With Nanny * The Bully Ballet * Dennis... and the Buddymunk * Swiss Family Buddymunks * Santa Danny Tanner * A Dog's Best Friend Is His Buddymunk * The Curse of Lontiki * Baseball Heroes * Mary the Best Buddymunk Win * The Buddymunk Who Bugged Me * Rich and Infamous * Don't Be a Bidiot * A Horse, of Course * The Camp Calicomine Caper * Lights, Camera, Dennis * Some Entrancing Evening * The Picture of Health * The Victrola Awards * Royalty Received * Gone Fishin * Setting the Record Straight * Father's Day Muffins * Dennis on Ice * Operation Dewey * The Gang's All Here * Snow Job * Maids in Japan * My Fair Buddypette * New, Improved Donald * The Greatest Show-Offs on Earth * Guardian Buddymunk * Carsick * Hat Today Gone Tomorrow * Snow Wrong * Film Flam * The Secret Life of Steve Martin * Who Ghost There? * Romancing Miss Stone * A Buddy Off the Old Tooth * Three Alarm Dennis * Sisters * Good Old Luke * The Buddymunks Go to Washington * Soccer to Me * Every Buddymunk Tells A Story * A Little Worm in the Big Apple * Staying Afloat * The Buddypette Story * The Prize Isn't Right * The Gold of My Dreams * Mind Over Matterhorn * Dennis' Oldest Fan * Help Wanted: Mommy * Teevee or Not Teevee * A Rash of Babies * Whatever Happened to Steve Martin? * Kevin McCallister, Superstar * Mara Wilson's Big Gambl * Sweet Smell of Success * Cinderella? Cinderella! * Experiment in Error * How You Gonna Keep 'Em Down on the Farm? * Middle-Aged Steve * I Love L.A. * Buddymunk Vice * Hooping It Up * Back to Steve's Future * Tell It to the Judge * Sincerely Dewey * My Pharaoh Lady * Kevin Says * When the Buddies Are Down * Dennis, Dennis, Dennis! * Kermit's Dream Cabin * Old Friends * The Mystery of Buddymunk Manor * Ask Dennis * Dewey Lucks Out * Big Dreams * Island Fever * Just One of the Girls * Goin' Down to Dixie The Buddymunks * Dreamlighting * Elementary, My Dear Luke * The Bunch of Disney Crunch Club * Food for Thought * Wings Over Siesta Grande * Treasure Island * Buddymunkmania * Grounded Buddymunk * Dennis' Angels * Mimi's Regrets * Dennis in Analysis * Steve's Getting Married * No Buddymunk Is an Island * Babysitter Fright Night * Dennis' Summer Job * Once Upon a Buddy Crime * The Phantom * Mad About Dennis * Julie's Visit * Uncle Adventure * Luck O' The Buddymunks * Dewey and Juliet * Quarterback in Curlers * The Wall * The Amazing Buddymunks * Dewey's Life as a Dog * Queen of the High School * Psychic Denis * A Special Kind of Champion * Dennis' Obsession * Dennis' Not So Super Hero * Steve's Wonderful Life * Cookie Chomper III * Home Sweet Home * All Worked Up * Nightmare on Disney Main Street * Thinking Cap Trap Sean Roche * Bye, Elliot * A Day in the Life * Like Father, Like Son * Dr. Kevin and Mr. Heartthrob * Too Hip to Be Steve * Hearts and Flowers * Maltese Buddymunk * Dear Diary * Unfair Science * Shaking the Family Tree * Inner Steve * The Legend of Sleeping Cindy * Three Buddymunks and a Puppy * Phantom Of The Rock Opera * The Return Of Uncle Adventure * The Princess and the Pig * Dennis in Neverland * Merry Christmas, Mr. Carroll The Buddymunks Go to the Movies * Back to Our Future * Bigger! * Kong! * Batdbuddymunk * Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom * Star Wreck: The Absolutely Super Buddy Final Frontier * Robobuddymunk * S.T. the Space Traveler * Irrational Buffoon's European Vacation * Buddy Tracy * Gremlionis * Sploosh * Darlin, We Shrunk the Adults DEEEEENNNIIIIIIIIIIIISSS!!!!! and The Buddymunks * The Buddymunk Specials and Movies * A Buddymunk Christmas (Christmas) * I Love The Buddymunks Valentine (Valentine's Day) * A Buddymunk Reunion (Buddymunks' Mother Vinny) * Children All-Stars to the Rescue (Character Crossover) * Rockin' Through the Decades (The Buddymunks' Past) * Trick or Treason (Halloween) * A Buddymunk Celebration (Thanksgiving) * The Easter Buddymunk (Easter) * The Buddymunk Adventure * Mickey and the Disneymunks Meet Frankenstein * Mickey and the Disneymunks Meet the Wolfman * Little Dennis and the Mini-Buddymunks * Dennis and the Buddymunks * Dennis and the Buddymunks: The Speakquel * Dennis and the Buddymunks: Buddywrecked * Dennis and the Buddymunks: The Road Buddy Gallery Dennis the menace-logo-4b3df4c3ff-seeklogo-com.gif|Dennis Mitchell The Menace as Alvin Seville Kevin McCallister as Kenneth.jpg|Macaulay Culkin as Simon Seville Dewey giphy.gif|Dewey Wilkerson as Theodore Seville Cindy Brady sailboat.jpg|Cindy Brady as Brittany Miller Vada.jpg|Anna Chlumsky as Jeanette Miller Dakota and Elle as Mary-Kate & Ashely Olsen.jpg|Elle And Dakota Fanning as Eleanor Miller Justin Quintanilla Category:Movie-spoof Category:A Chipmunk Christmas Spoofs Category:The Chipmunk Adventure Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Movie Spoof Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Movie Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Promos